The present invention is directed to a target assembly and more particularly to a target assembly which provides selective raising or lowering of a target member.
Target assemblies for use in target practice ranges have taken many different forms. One form which has found considerable popularity is a target assembly having a target member which is raised and lowered. When conventional bullets are used for target practice, such assemblies may rely upon the momentum of the bullets for lowering the target member. Only a mechanism for raising the target member is required.
With the introduction of electronic target practice ranges or ranges where laser beams or the like are used instead of conventional bullets, mechanisms must be provided for both raising the target and lowering the target because there is no projectile momentum to benefit from. Also, where the target is to be moved during target practice, the target must be locked in a visible or vertical position to prevent vibration or other mechanical impulses from inadvertantly causing the target to fall. However, any locking mechanism so employed must be disengageable so that the target can be readily lowered upon being effectively struck. Unfortunately, target assemblies which include all of these features have been relatively complicated and expensive.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved target assembly which includes means for raising or lowering a target member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a target assembly which includes means for locking the target member in a visible or vertical position but which is automatically disengaged upon the lowering of the target member.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a target assembly which has relatively few moving parts.